Fears
by Lubs
Summary: Porque Castiel sempre vai estar lá por Dean, dos momentos mais divertidos aos mais assustadores.


Antes de tudo, eu queria dizer que eu queria nunca ter escrito uma fic Destiel, porque depois da primeira agora não consigo mais parar. u_u'

**Resumo:** Porque Castiel sempre vai estar lá por Dean, dos momentos mais divertidos aos mais medrosos.

**Nota 1:** Eu geralmente escrevo coisas beeem pervertidas, mas eu tava lembrando do parque que eu fui ontem a noite com meus amigos e essa fic veio na minha cabeça, do meu ponto de vista ela tá bem Fluffy.

Espero que gostem. *-*

* * *

- Cass, eu não posso ir nessa coisa. - disse Dean, se encolhendo perto da grade.

- Fala sério Dean, é só uma montanha-russa. - respondeu Cass, sorrindo.

Dean, Sam e Cass estavam em uma caçada, em Orlando, quando o caso acabou Sam sugeriu que eles fossem em um parque de diversões ali perto, o Islands of Adventures, um parque com tema de super-heróis, só pra zoar com Dean. Ele dizia ter medo de aviões, mas o moreno bem sabia que o medo do irmão era mesmo de alturas. Ele tinha convencido Cass a arrastar o loiro pra montanha-russa do Hulk só pra ver ele se borrando.

- Acho que alguém aqui é um frangote. - disse Sam rindo da cara do irmão.

- Frangote? Você tem quase trinta anos e arrastou a gente pra um parque de super-heróis! Acho que alguém aqui é um bebê... - revidou Dean, fechando a cara.

Sam riu com mais gosto ainda.

- Ok Dean, se você quer mesmo ficar conhecido pelo caçador que iniciou e acabou com o apocalipse, foi pro céu, inferno e purgatório, mas não conseguiu ir em uma merdinha de montanha-russa, então tudo bem, eu aceito isso.

- Tá, tá bom, eu vou. - respondeu o loiro, com uma expressão quase homicida no rosto. - Mas eu não vou perto de você, bebezinho. Nem pelo cacete.

Sam rolou os olhos.

- Cass, você pode ir com ele?

O anjo sorriu e meneou a cabeça positivamente enquanto eles entravam na fila.

- Você alguma vez já foi nessa coisa? - perguntou Dean se dirigindo a Cass enquanto olhava pra pra construção verde logo acima e tremia só de pensar na merda que poderia dar se aquele treco se descarrilhasse.

- Não, mas parece ser divertido. - ele respondeu. - Do que você tem medo?

- Ãn... Deixa eu ver... De cair? - respondeu o loiro, ironicamente.

- Ah Dean, pelo amor de Deus, para de choramingar. - disse Sam, se metendo na conversa.

Desde criança como todo bom irmão mais velho, era Dean que metia medo em Sam por coisinhas bobas, então Sam apreciava os raros momentos que ele conseguia dar o troco.

- Dá pra você calar a boca aí, antes que eu decida te envenenar enquanto dorme?

Cass só sorria e apreciava a discussãozinha besta dos irmãos, era realmente difícil pra eles falar sobre algo que não envolvesse salvar o mundo.

Vinte minutos depois chegou a vez deles, Dean sentou na ponta esquerda, Cass ao lado deles, uma garota morena e realmente linda do lado de Cass, e depois Sam, fechando a fila.

Em circunstâncias normais Dean estaria fazendo cara de machão e tentando dar em cima da garota uma hora dessas, mas aquelas não eram circunstâncias normais e ele não conseguia nem ao menos pensar em alguém que não fosse Cass depois que saiu do purgatório. É claro que ninguém podia imaginar que ele andava se sentindo_ daquele_ jeito em relação ao anjo, e que ficasse assim mesmo, sem ninguém saber,_ obrigado_.

- Você tá bem? - perguntou Cass, arrastando Dean dos seus devaneios.

Por um momento o loiro tinha esquecido da presença dele ali, então meio que tremeu ao ouvir a sua voz.

- Não, e se der algum defeito e essa porcaria cair de verdade?

- Se eu fosse você, eu ficaria mais preocupado com ela emperrando lá no alto. - respondeu o anjo, inclinando um pouco a cabeça naquela expressão que só ele sabia fazer.

- Ah, obrigado Cass, realmente ajudou muito. - resmungou Dean, novamente fechando a cara.

Cass riu.

- Se cair, você sabe que eu vou estar lá pra te segurar. - disse ele virando o rosto na direção de Dean.

O caçador ficou vermelho, até teria dito alguma coisa se o carrinho não tivesse começado a andar e ele, em uma atitude impensada, mas a muito tempo desejada, segurasse a mão do anjo com força.

Cass piscou sem entender, mas não quebrou o contato, na verdade entrelaçou os dedos com os de Dean, que involuntariamente sorriu.

Ele bem que poderia morrer naquela montanha-russa agora, mas nem ligava mais, Cass estava com ele e como sempre no final das contas, tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**Nota final:** E aí, gostaram? Mandar review não doí e me faz muito feliz viu gente? To esperando vocês._ -qq _


End file.
